Viacom Inc.
!!!!|300x300px]] '''Viacom Inc. (or Viacum, Viacunt or Retarded Inc.) (short for Video(or Vidual) & Audio Communications) is an American global mass media company with interests primarily in, but not limited to, cinema and cable television. As of 2010, it was the world's fourth-largest most stupid and annoying media conglomerate, behind The Walt Disney Company, Time Warner and News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox). Not to mention one of the biggest mistakes in modern society, alongside the repeal of net neutrality. It is a YouTube Pooper's worst nightmare. It can destroy all of your hard work and use fucking bullshit excuses such as copyright. It is planning world domination. It anally rapes YouTube's copyright policy and seeks to rule the world by dominating the Internet (which they will never achieve). It was founded by Mr. Orangutan while he was brutally raping a dog in the wrong street. Full list of Assets Filmed entertainment Film production and distribution *Paramount Motion Pictures Group *Paramount Pictures *Paramount Television (2013 Version, 1968-2006 version known as Delisu Productions is owned by CBS Corporation) *Paramount Vantage *Insurge Pictures *Paramount Animation *Paramount Pictures International *MTV Motion Pictures Group *MTV Films *Nickelodeon Movies *Paramount Home Entertainment *Paramount Famous Productions *United International Pictures (UIP), formerly Cinema International Corporation (CIC). It is a joint venture with NBCUniversal's Universal Studios. (At the time owned by MCA) *CIC Video (or 'CIC-Taft Video' 'Rigby-CIC Video' in Australia until 1990) A joint venture with Paramount Home Video and MCA Videocassette Inc. (Later MCA Home Video, MCA/Universal Home Video, and Universal Studios Home Entertainment) to issue Universal & Paramount films on home video in most countries outside of the US & Koridai between 1980-1999 *Republic Pictures (or Republic Entertainment, Inc.), which in 2012 became Melange Pictures Media networks Television networks *Viacom Media Networks *Music & Logo Group *MTV *MTV2 *MTV Desi *MTV Hits *MTV Jams *mtvU *VH1 *VH1 Classic *VH1 Soul *CMT *CMT Pure Country *CMT (Koridai) (10%) *Logo (TV channel) *Palladia *Nickelodeon *Nick 2/Nick at Nite *Nick Jr. (Previously known as Noggin from February 2, 1999 until its relaunch September 28, 2009 as Nick Jr.) *TeenNick (Previously known as The N from April 1, 2002 until its relaunch September 28, 2009 as TeenNick) *Nicktoons *Nick Gas (1999 –2009) *NickMom *Entertainment Group *TV Land *Comedy Central *Spike (TV channel) *BET Networks *BET *BET Hip-Hop *BET Gospel *Centric *The Disney Channel. **Viacom International Media Networks ***Colors TV ***TMF ***VIVA (TV channel) ***Tr3s ***Channel 5 (TV channel) ***5* (TV channel) ***5USA ***Channel 5 +1 ***Channel 5 +24 Internet *Atom Entertainment, which consists of AddictingGames, Atom Uploads, and Shockwave.com *BET.com *GameTrailers *GoCityKids *Monkey Quest *MTV.com *Nick.com *Neopets (until 2014) *Quizilla *Smartplanet.com *Xfire Miscellaneous assets *Nickelodeon & Viacom Consumer Products *MTVN Direct (a division of MTV Networks Company) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Viacom International, Inc. *KGBS-CA (a Tr3́s owned & operated TV station in Austin, Texas) *Bellator MMA *Live from Daryl's House What does Viacom enjoy? Here is the list of things the people at Viacom like to do: : The huge fan of Viacom.]] *Blocking selected YouTube videos/YouTube Poops due to copyright *Being stupid *Doing drugs *Wasting their time making plans to dominate YouTube and other media forms *Stopping YTP Video Reupload attempts *Worshiping Satan *Fucking children until their spirits leave their bodies *Their own religion *Destroying democracy *Goddamn Capitalism *Crushing dreams *Sucking blood *Wasting time that could have been spent making new SpongeBob and Fairly OddParents episodes good, making more crappy reality TV shows *Their Nazi ways *Stopping Rip-off shows (Example: ''Fish Hooks ''is a Rip-off of SpongeBob) *Supporting Pornography *Sex *Masturbation *Racism ** Becomings *** Being gay *** Being tomboy *** Being retarded *** Being a lesbian * Their copyright takeover * iCarly * Supporting Boku No Pico * Raping Animals * Sodomizing and raping babies(They love A Serbian Film) * Marketing sex toys to Children,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94K0fAIBQHU&list=FLhzn9KwaVR0Xa0jwHGLgChg&index=34 * Kicking sand in Cool Cat's face * Modern Dan Schneider What Viacom Hates * Developing this character * When people (especially Chinese people) bootlegs their shows * YouTube Poops about their shows * Activision making "Spongebob Squarepants" games * Jesus Christ * Adults watching their shows * Being Mocked * Their failures of episodes * When you tell them they must Die * Children hating the shows * The Mysterious Mr. Enter * Phantom Strider * Making cross cartoon episodes today * Touching dead and failed cartoons * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Adventure Time * Spectrum Collapse Gnome Missile Viacom had ripped off #DramaAlert, and Keemstar found out. Keemstar dropped a Gnome Missile on Viacom, and Viacom was severely damaged. The company became more mentally unstable than it already was, setting it up for its end. Google to the Rescue Viacom eventually nuked Google. Fortunately, Google survived the blast and sued Viacom for $100 Googol. Google won the case and Viacom collapsed. Feb 11 2015 On February 11 of 2015, Viacom ruined almost all great SpongeBob poops to force the poopers to make their videos private or delete them. It is the darkest day in poop history. Below is a list of main poopers that were affected. * EmperorLemon (Made all Spongebob poops private) * Cartoonlover98 (Forced to delete poops and given two strikes) * ThatGuyPoops (Account deleted but made a new account and re-uploaded poops) * SiNN3D_tragedy (Account deleted) * BarneyIsPerverted (SB poops removed) * AwfulFawfultheFalafle (SB poops removed) One more reason why Viacom Inc. is the biggest asshole since Giygas. Trivia *Their secret weapon is the V of Doom, which can transform into the BND Mask of Guo Xiang. de:Viacom Category:Evil Organizations Category:Trolls Category:Villians Category:Evil Category:RISD Category:Groups Category:Viacom Category:Losers Category:Failures Category:Capitalists Category:Freaks Category:Uneducated Category:Spoiled Brats Category:PWAF Category:Traitors Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Terrorists Category:Copyright Nazis Category:Loves Children Category:Nickelodeon Category:Communists Category:Hated Characters Category:Satanists Category:Annoying